Frostfire
by The Lioness Lives
Summary: In which Ed gets kidnapped, Becca does some rescuing, and there are lots of bad nicknames.  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Frostfire**

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back, with my infamously famous or famously infamous Ride sisters. This, actually, isn't an Alexafic. It's a Rebeccafic. First one. Fun to write. Not done with it yet, 'cause I'll never learn.**

**Anyway, this is dedicated to Becca, the original Rebecca Ride, my loyal fan, follower, and friend, through all my insanity and bad jokes.**

**Wish me luck! I'll need it.**

Chapter One: The Difference Between Running For Your Life and Power-Walking

I've always had a bit of a flare for the dramatic.

Of course, in this situation, I have every right to be dramatic.

Sort of. Okay, maybe not.

I should introduce myself. Shouldn't I? I'm a bit new at this, since it seems like Alex is the only one who gets to have interesting stuff happen to her. Yeah, I know. It's hard to understand. I'm not Alex. I'm her little sister.

I'm Becca.

How do you do? Nice to meet you. That rhymed. Sorry. Random train of thought.

Anyway, now that I've introduced myself, I should probably tell my story. As you now know, I'm Becca Ride, little sister of Alex Ride, and fellow Lady Knight. A few weeks ago, I ended up running for my life. Another rhyme? I think I need therapy.

This isn't something new to me. Well, _this _is something new to me. Writing a story, I mean. The running-for-my-life thing isn't new to me. Believe me. I am a liar.

Most people have a twisted sense of what "running for your life" actually means. They think that you can just stroll along, moving to new places to keep away from your would-be captors, buying ice cream and getting to know the neighbors, and then leaving in the middle of the night.

Those people are idiots.

_That _is being a fugitive. That is not running for your life. Heck, that isn't even power-walking.

Running for your life is just that: running for your life.

You know, I've noticed something funny about life and death situations. They're often not life and death situations. They're life _or_ death situations. Trust me, there's a big difference.

This situation was a life or death situation.

For some reason, probably fate, probably not, we Ride women tend to do a lot of running through forests, being chased by people. It gets old. It really does.

I'm not pondering this as I run in between trees, ducking under branches and leaping over logs that just so _happen_ to be in my way. Apparently, not all of the Trees are over the White Witch. I can hear the thud of noisy footsteps and crashing as underbrush is destroyed by the feet of things that I don't even want to think about. I can also hear loud yells and heavily accented swearing. I tuck away some of the words that I haven't heard before to use later. It's always good to have an extensive vocabulary.

I swerve to avoid falling off a cliff and scramble up a Tree. I know this Tree. It's Lionel's. I hope she won't mind.

I wait, hardly daring to breathe, as my pursuers slow and scratch their big, ugly heads, wondering where I'd gone.

But before I tell this story, maybe I should go back a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter's up! I'm going fast with this one. Try to keep up. I actually have a semblence of a plan this time. It'll probably change about a gazillion times as I write this, but that's how my stories work, so whatever. Of course, the plan is only three bullets long, so there's plenty of room for me to mess around in. Review!**

Chapter Two: Sappy Music, Moonlight, and Horse Crap

On the 18th of Heat Moon, my older sister got banished, my older sister's boyfriend officially became a hermit, and _my_ boyfriend got kidnapped.

I should probably break this down a bit so you don't get overwhelmed.

Alex left for Archenland, which was crappy, 'cause my sixteenth birthday was in two weeks and I would really have liked her to be there. Anyway, sappy sentimental stuff isn't really my thing. Peter went into seclusion as soon as Alex left. Just went into his room and stayed there. His dinner was getting cold so I ate it for him. What can I say? I'm a growing girl, and I train most of it off. Now, the Ed getting kidnapped part? That's a bit more complicated.

While Peter was shunning everyone, Ed and I decided to take a walk.

I don't know why. We just did.

So we were walking through the forest, holding hands, saying nothing. The only way it would've gotten more romantic was if there was sappy music playing and moonlight on the path, illuminating the lovely piles of horse crap. I know, mushy, right? Oh man, that was a bad pun.

Anyway, we were walking along, silent as the grave, when I heard a noise. A twig snapping, muffled swearing.

"Hey Ed. Did you hear that?"

"No."

I shrugged and we kept walking, but I wasn't as relaxed. I had no older sister to help me if it really was something. I'll admit it – I was scared.

Another twig snapped. Soft rustling. Louder swearing.

"Okay, I heard it now," Ed whispered. "Phoenix?" he asked.

"Phoenix."

We stepped into the middle of the path and stopped, facing each other. I waited, hands on my long knives. His were on Shafelm and his other sword, Mafren.

I heard footsteps on the path and closed my eyes, taking a breath.

"Ten," Ed whispered.

"Nine." I waited, grip tightening.

"Eight." Swords coming out of sheaths. Not ours. Theirs.

"Seven. Six. Five. Four." Heavy breathing, deep growly laughs.

"Three. Two." Ed's hands on the hilt of my longknives. My hands on the hilts of his swords.

"One." My turn.

"Avra."

Swords drawn. Fire on the blades. Back to back. Yells, some high, girly screams.

Oh man, do I love the Phoenix trick.

Then blackness.

**AN: Don't you just hate my cliffhangers? I, personally, love them. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! Fast chapter update this time (again). Hopefully i can keep this up, but maybe not. *evil, sheepish grin* Wish me luck. Good luck, mind you, not bad luck, 'cause I've found that wishing luck doesn't always go as planned. Anyway, I'm not being sexist here, it's just funny (I hope), so any males reading this, I'm not saying that all of you make me want to retch from the smell, but only a few. (Don't worry. We girls stink sometimes too, but we hide it under perfume.) Besides, this isn't me talking. It's Becca, and the real-life Becca, loves your comments. Review!  
><strong>

**I stole Ed's sword name from elecktrum.**** Though you ought to know.**

Chapter Three: Man-Stink has Nothing on Ogre-Stink

I woke up to man-stink. Not even just normal man-stink, but ogre-stink, which is haven't-taken-a-bath-in-three-weeks-and-am-in-desperate-need-of-a-toothbrush ogre-stink.

I gagged.

Once my eyes stopped watering from the stench, I took a chance and looked around from my lovely vantage point. I was slung over an ogre's shoulder and had to work hard not to throw up and turn his ogre-stink into fresh-vomit-and-ogre-stink. Ed was unconscious, slung over another ogre's shoulder. One leered at me, grotesque. It moved towards me, and I passed out again from the close proximity.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a dungeon. Not just any old dungeon, like the stone kind, but an ice dungeon. Worse, colder, and more depressing than a stone dungeon.<p>

Panic started to envelope me: nothing like this had happened before. I had no older sister to come and save me, and no one knew where we were. _Slow down, _I told myself. _What would Alex do? _I knew what Alex would do. She'd get up, demand to see the manager, kick some butt, and then leave. But I wasn't Alex. I'd never be Alex, not after the Accident.

I knew Alex's plan of action, but I didn't know mine. I didn't even have one. So, I made one.

Step 1: Look around.

Step 2: Take three deep breaths, should time allow.

Step 3: Take inventory – weapons, injuries, soldiers, advantages, disadvantages.

Step 4: Make plan.

Step 5: Kick some serious butt.

Step 6: Get the heck out of there.

Step 7: Get chocolate.

Steps 1-4? Optional. Step 7? Not.

I looked around. Ed was slumped against a wall, still unconscious. Heavy black gates barred our way out. Ice everywhere. I was nearly frozen. No weapons, no injuries, except for a scratch on my palm, already healing. Just Ed and me. No guard. That place didn't need one. I crawled over to Ed, curling up against him, trying to keep both of us warm.

Time to wait.

Oh, goody.

**AN: Review! Tell me if you want more. I actually LIKE he feed-back that I get, so feel free to say anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oh I really hope that posting this fast won't lead me to another Playing With Fire re-do, 'cause that one took forever. Review!**

Chapter Four: Almost Stranger (Than My Life Story)

"Becca? Becca, wake up." Ed's voice, calling me.

"What?" I sat up, turning my head. Ed sat beside me, curled up, really, what with both of us huddling together.

"I would've let you sleep, but someone's coming." False bravado. I could feel him shaking. Bad memories. Poor kid was terrified, but so was I.

"Give 'em your stink-eye. That'll scare 'em."

"Um, thank you?"

We both stood, straightening our clothes. I pulled my hair out of my face, and Ed's chin went up, his dark eyes flashing with righteous (and normal) anger. Aslan's Mane, crown or no, he was a King.

The gates opened, and in stepped . . . a boy? Looked to be around Peter's age. Looked like Peter too, except for the eyes. Black and cold. Like Jadis'.

"When the ogres told me they'd found two Narnians, I wasn't expecting a king and a Ride sister. What luck." I didn't like his voice – hard, mocking.

"We're pretty unpredictable," I said.

He smirked. "I can see that. I'd heard of your sister's razor wit, but I didn't know you had the same. Tell me, what is that sharp tongue doing for her these days?"

"Incredible things," I answered, thinking of how Alex's comments had her landed in Archenland. It's not as if we could help it though. Mom had a quick mind as well.

"Who are you?" Ed's voice. Strong, determined, defiant.

"I suppose that's only fair. Jason."

"No last name?"

"None."

"What do you want with us?"

"I have to decide yet. Now, Your Majesty, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." He turned and left.

I sat back down.

"I don't like him."

Ed just stared at me.

"What?"

"He kidnapped us, shoved us in a cell, came in, and then left, and all you can say is '_I don't like him'_?"

"Well, I _don't_."

He shook his head, then came to sit down by me.

Oh yay, more waiting.

**AN: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I took so long on this one, 'cause I was hoping to get five reviews. No luck after about a month, so here's chapter five.**

Chapter Five: Head-banging

I get bored easily.

I just do.

I sighed, and leaned my head against Ed's shoulder. He grinned down at me.

"Tired?"

"No. Bored."

"Mmm."

I curled up closer, and his arms slipped around me.

"How old are you Becca?"

"15. I'll be 16 in two weeks."

He nodded, resting his chin on top of my head. I looked up at him.

"Why?"

"No reason."

I smirked, raising an eyebrow. "_Really_?"

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Becca?"

"Nope."

"I really don't have a reason. I was just wondering. Trying to fill the awkward silence."

"You can fill that by sleeping," I said. "It seems like that's all I can do right now, besides pace, swear, and bang my head against the wall."

**AN: You want more? You review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This one's a bit dark for Becca, but she's getting older. So, yeah. Um, as usual, review. Short, but Becca's style is the short, cliff-hanger type. Usually, I have her writing in first person present-tense, but because she's telling the story from the past leading up to her current position, it's in past-tense. Anyway. Here it is. Please review!**

Chapter Six: Suck It Up

We woke up in a different room.

The Throne Room.

Ed was straining against the chains that were holding him against the wall. I looked down and found out that I was chained as well.

Crap.

This was not good.

Note to Self: Stop stating the obvious.

Jason stood in front of us, watching curiously as we struggled. "What do you want?" Ed asked, stopping for a second.

"I don't really know what I want with you," he answered, contemplating Ed like he'd never thought of that.

"So you captured us, but you don't want anything with us?" I asked, incredulous.

"Well, I figured that, given the IQ level of my helpers, it would probably take several years, some of the world's best teachers, and night classes for them to have the capabilities to actually find you and get you here."

An Ogre growled. "We did not keep you alive so you could shame us."

Jason answered without turning away from us. "I liked you better when all you knew how to do was grunt and smash things."

The Ogre growled again, but didn't attack. Jason's eyes locked in on mine. I suddenly almost felt _sorry_ for him. He'd probably lived his whole life here, walking the icy halls under Jadis watchful eye, and now he was stuck ordering _Ogres _around. No wonder he captured Ed and I – he'd wanted some company.

Well, I've never been very good at being good company, so the kid was just gonna have to suck it up.

I started sounding like Alex, but it was justified. Because, let me tell you, when I start sounding like Alex, that means I'm ticked. And I mean _ticked_.

I didn't care how lonely he was, just how quickly he was going down.**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Anybody guessed who Jason is yet? Tell me if you have! (LuMezenga you're aren't allowed - I practically told you.)**

Chapter Seven: Runaway

I was too busy contemplating how I was going to kill Jason that I missed it when he ordered the Ogres to let me go.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, watching him in disbelief.

"Go."

"Um, I'm kind of chained to the wall right now."

He sighed and muttered something under his breath. Blue-green light came from the key holes on my shackles, and the chains broke open. I guess I kind of stared down for a moment in gaping silence. Then I looked at Ed. I slipped into his head. _Should I - ?_

_Go._

_But – _

_Go. Now, Becca. Run._

_I love you, Ed._

He nodded. _I love you too. Run!_

I bowed to him, and then I ran.

**AN: Tell me what you think about Jason.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Only one review? No matter, I'll survive.**

Chapter Eight: Love-Hate Relationship

I ran, on and on, starting to get angry at myself for leaving Ed behind. Alex and I'd sworn to protect them no matter what. But he'd ordered me to go. But he'd told me he loved me. It could've been just affection and protectiveness. What would Alex've done if it'd been Peter and her? Alex would've told Jason to shut up or let both of them go. Then they would've kicked some butt, run away, and then they would probably have made out. But he wasEd, not Peter, and I'm not Alex. He was Ed._ My_ Ed.

He got me so confused at the times when I didn't need to be confused.

Sometimes, I hate love.

Suddenly, I heard thundering footsteps, following me, gaining. I swore silently to myself.

They were catching me.

* * *

><p>So, now you know what happened.<p>

At the moment, I'm still hiding in a tree, waiting.

_Sweet Lion, please don't let them find me._

Jason wouldn't have let them go after me after he let me go. Only one thing makes sense – they're looking for me on their own accord. Which means they want me for something. Which means they want to eat me. Because the only Ogres want is food. To them, I'm food.

_Oh, Sweet Lion,_ please_ don't let the find me._


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Merry Christmas, guys! Double update!**

Chapter Nine: Appetites

I wait, holding my breath. The Ogres pause, and then they walk away from me.

I give them thirty seconds, and then I jump down. I start running again, heading away from where the Ogres were searching. I head toward the Archenland-Narnia border. I head toward Anvard.

I'm going to get my sister.

* * *

><p>I reach Anvard, run through the streets, ignore the strange looks from everyone I pass. I burst into the palace, walk down the long aisle, push past guards, stare Lune straight in the eyes.<p>

"Hi," I begin. "I'm Rebecca Ride. My boyfriend and I just got kidnapped. Where is my sister?"

Lune blinks, points down a hall, starts to say something, but I'm already gone. Alex is training with some guy when I run in. She looks the same, maybe a bit thinner, taller, sadder, but the same. She turns at the commotion I make, drops her sword, runs to me, sweeps me up in a hug that'd crush a Minotaur. She buries her head in my shoulder for about two seconds, then pulls back.

"What happened?"

"Short or long?"

"Short."

"Ed and I got kidnapped by some Ogres, taken to the Ice Castle, interrogated by some kid named Jason, I was let go, ran here, been chased by Ogres who want to eat me, found you, and here we are."

"Long while we walk. Details." She pulls away, scoops up her sword, waves off the soldiers watching us, walks down a hallway. I'm meant to follow. I do.

"Well, Peter became a hermit when you left. Wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep. He'll be fine. Ed and I went for a walk. We used the Phoenix trick but it didn't work. I woke up to Ogre-stench. It's gross, by the way. Ed and I woke up in the Ice Castle. Jason came."

"Description."

"Blonde, black (maybe green) eyes, tall as Peter, looks like Peter, your age probably."

She nods, stops at a door, pulls a key out of her pocket, motions for me to continue.

"He said his name and left."

Alex pulls me inside the room, lets out a small chuckle. "Not exactly what you'd think an evil mastermind would be saying when he first confronts his captives."

I nod my head, look around. She's got it set up like her room in Narnia. Some things are different: the bedspread's dark blue, instead of the red in Narnia. Little stuff.

Alex doesn't sound seventeen. She sounds twenty-three, looks nineteen. Gorgeous. No baby fat left, tall, slim, graceful, muscular in the girly way, hair long and black, eyes alive and burning, skin tan. No trace of a limp. Sarcasm still there, every drop of it, maybe more. She's never looked better, but there's a tiny shadow of sadness. She's here, surrounded by people, but she's lonely. She stares out the window, listening as I tell her about everything that's happened since she left. I mention Peter again, just to see what she'd do. There's no sign of pain, none, unless you're looking for it. Her eyes darken, she stiffens, barely susceptible, her knuckles whiten at her sword hilt, her breath changes, gets shallower, but she's still putting up the strong front.

I guess that's what happens when your world shatters in about three seconds.

I finish, and she's still standing there. "What's going to happen?" I ask.

"For now, you're going to get some sleep, and I'm going to talk to Lune."

* * *

><p>Alex goes to get knives for me. And food. She tells me to sleep. I try, I really do. I lay down on the bed, close my eyes, but it doesn't come.<p>

Alex comes back in and I sit up, drawn by the smell of food.

"I've been here for half a week and already you people come crying to me for help." She smiles, radiant. I don't respond, too intent on getting food into my mouth as quickly as possible. Forget about chewing. Scoop, shovel, swallow, repeat.

"No answer?" she asks. "Becca, how long since you last ate?"

I have to think. "Four days? I don't really remember."

Alex swears.

I finish the food, stare down at the empty plate, want more. Alex rubs my back, slow, soothing.

"I used to do this for Peter," she whispers. I look up at her. Her eyes are staring off into the distance, seeing another time, another place.

"Do what?" I ask drowsily. Her hands start kneading my shoulders.

"Massage his shoulders, rub his back. He'd have some bad days, hard times, and whenever I did that for him, he'd give this sigh, like it felt so good."

She keeps talking, soft, remembering. These words aren't for me. I let her lull me to sleep, forget everything bad, and just sink back into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Second update of the day! This is for you, LuMezenga.**

Chapter Ten: Don't Mess with Me, I've got a Sister

I wake up in a comfortable bed. I'm about to roll over and go back to sleep, but the door opens and Alex comes in. She has food.

I sit up immediately, focusing on the smell of whatever is on the tray.

She gives me the tray, and this time, I don't even pretend to use the utensils. I just eat it with my bare hands.

"Becca, slow down. Just because you've been captured doesn't mean I'm going to let you eat like a non-talking wolf."

I pause, and look at her. "Why not?"

"Because, unlike me, I want you to have manners, so you don't end up where I am someday."

I grin, and eat slower, actually using the fork this time.

Alex smiles, brushes my hair back behind my ear. She wrinkles her nose. "You smell like Ogre."

"Thanks, I try," I answer brightly.

She laughs, then looks at me, assessing. "You're probably big enough to fit in some of my stuff. Here." She gets up and crosses to the wardrobe. She pulls out a shirt and pants, and I climb out of the bed, put my back to her so she can check the sizes. "They'll fit. Not perfectly, but well enough. I'm going to go talk to Lune. You change. I'll be back."

I nod, and she turns, starts to walk out the door.

"Alex?" I ask.

She turns. "Yes?"

"What are we going to do?"

She grins, excitement at the prospect of an adventure in her eyes. "We, sister dear, are going to show this Jason that when he messes with one Ride, he messes with both."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Four more after this. Cliff-hanger. (I know I'm evil. I take pride in it.)**

Chapter Eleven: Clichés

We ride through the forest at full gallop. I hold tight to Alex. She knows where she's going – she's been to the Castle before.

She shouldn't be here. She should be back in Archenland. She'll be killed if anyone who doesn't like her sees her here. I guess that's one problem with banishments. They get in the way of having family reunions.

I didn't try to stop her. She's Alex. She has this way of telling you that she's going to do something, and then you let her do it, 'cause once she sets her mind to something, she gets it _done_.

We reach the Castle, and I slide down before Alex. She climbs clumsily down – riding has to be hard with that leg. She stretches a moment, and then draws her sword. We walk up to the front door. No sign of any guards. Nothing.

"Should we knock?" I ask, only half-joking.

Alex shakes her head. She reaches forward, touches the giant handles, pulls one. It's unlocked. She cocks her head in confusion, pulls the door open. We walk inside.

"That was easy," Alex remarks.

"If I didn't know that it was cliché and would completely ruin the plotline, then I would say that it's a trap, but, because I don't want to be called cliché, I won't," I answer.

Alex grins, walks forward, listens carefully. "You sense anything, Bex?"

I listen with my head, try to find Jason in the place. Empty. "Nope."

They attack just then.**  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know I broke the fourth wall in the chapter title, but I couldn't help it.**

Chapter Twelve: Nothing Really Funny, So I Couldn't Think Of A Chapter Title

Alex is thrown to the ground. I hear a crack as she lands, hear her cry out.

Something slams into my back, knocking the wind out of me. I spin, fighting to breathe, and see an Ogre. I unsheathe my knives. "Now we engage in some witty banter!" I yell. "You go first!"

The Ogre roars.

"I'm not really sure where to go with that!" I answer.

I jump up, kicking the Ogre in the chest, using the momentum to flip over and twist in midair, catch it around the neck. It roars, and stumbles back, turning its head to try and catch a glimpse of me. I spit in its eye. It roars again, swatting at me. I duck fast enough for it to hit itself, and I stifle a giggle. I let go with one hand and grab a knife, stab it in the neck, let go before I get covered with black blood.

Edmund runs in and jumps up, wrapping the chain on his hands around an Ogre's neck, choking it.

Another Ogre grabs me from behind. I can hear Alex hurling obscenities at Jason while he tries to keep her down. He's using magic. Finally, he punches her in her bad leg. She screams, in agony.

"Hey!"

For a second, we freeze.

Peter comes in through the door, sword at the ready, followed by the Lion's Riders.

"Get you filthy hands off my girlfriend, you son of the Witch."**  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: To LuMezenga. Again.**

Chapter Thirteen: Oh, Brother.

Peter and Jason fight, quickly, but this time the fight's on our side. The Ogres are outnumbered, the Lion's Riders are good, but Alex is hurt, Ed is still chained, and I'm still me.

We fight, and it's all a blur. It ends suddenly though, I know that much. Peter has his sword at Jason's throat. Jason's hands are raised in surrender.

"Please," he whispers.

"Why?" Peter asks, voice rough, dangerous.

Jason looks away, toward Alex. "Lexi, please. Don't let him kill me."

Lexi?

"Lexi?" Peter asks.

Alex is standing up. Her face is shocked, amazed, scared.

"Jay-Jay?" She asks.

Jay-Jay?

"Jay-Jay?" Peter asks, looking from Jason to Alex.

Alex shoves Peter away from Jason. He stumbles back, looking slightly shocked.

She touches Jason's face. "What was Mom's name?" she asks.

"Katherine," he answers.

She stares in amazement, then her eyes harden.

"Jason Theodore Ride, where in Aslan's name have you been?" she snaps.

He grins. "I've been lost."

"Would someone mind telling me what the heck is going on?" I ask. Peter and Ed nod.

Alex turns toward us, breaking into a grin.

"Becca, you've got your older brother back."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Second to last.  
><strong>

Chapter Fourteen: Meaning to Take Care of That

"I have a_ brother_?" I ask. "Why did I not know this?"

"He's my twin," Alex answers. "We thought he died. I didn't want to tell you."

I mutter something unrepeatable. Alex laughs.

"But he's – " Peter starts to say, then stops.

"Blonde?" Alex asks, looking pointedly from Peter to Ed. "He takes after Mom, dimwit. But he's got Dad's eyes."

"Sadly," Jason muttered.

I shake my head. "I need to go home. This is too much for me."

Ed walks forward. "Could someone, maybe, you know, stop oggling Alex and Becca's brother, and, oh, I don't know, if they feel that it's important enough to, you know, if it wouldn't cause anyone any inconvenience, perhaps you could unchain me?"

* * *

><p>"Kneel."<p>

I turn, and see Peter drawing his sword. Ed is on his knees in front of him, head bowed.

What the heck?

Peter touches the sword to both of Ed's shoulders. "Rise, Sir Edmund Frostfire, Knight of Narnia."

I shrug and turn around, adjust the last buckle on Pete's saddle.

They're guys, so who knows what just happened.

* * *

><p>We ride back toward Cair Paravel. Jason walks beside Peter, talking. I ride with Ed on Peter's horse. Alex had to go back to Archenland. Poor Pete. Not even one kiss.<p>

"Hey, Peter?" I call. He turns.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you find us?"

I can see him grinning.

"The Ogres weren't very good at hiding their trail. It was pretty easy to follow."

Jason swore. "I'd meant to take care of that."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Of course, I have to finish it with, well, see for yourself . . .**

Chapter Fifteen: It Was Incredible, But It Wasn't Chocolate

Ed and I fall onto his bed, laughing.

"The stories we'll have to tell to our grandchildren," he chuckles, turning to face me.

"Grandchildren, Sir Frostfire?" I ask, snuggling closer. He laughs and, his arms slip around me. "Ed, we don't have kids, we're not married, we're not of age, and we haven't even kissed yet! What do you _mean_ 'grandchildren'?"

"I could kiss you now," he says, tilting my chin up. His arms tighten, hands flatten on my back. He pulls me closer. "All you have to do is ask."

We're very, very close, and I'm not breathing right. I reach up, wrap my arms around his neck, give in, and tangle my hands in his hair.

_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me. Oh, Aslan, Ed, just kiss me already!_

"Kiss me," I whisper, and he does.

And he kisses me again. And again. And again. Lingering, slow, and sweet. Then fast, hungry, fierce. Then long again. Over and over and over and over. And I'm completely oblivious to everything but him.

Sometimes, I hate love, but other times, I can't live without it.

It's probably the most incredible thing in all the worlds.

Unless you count chocolate. And ice cream.

But that's just me.

_Fin._


End file.
